1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists, as a system for making a presentation in a conference, a seminar, or the like, a conference system having a configuration in which a main terminal device in a conference room (hereinafter referred to as a presentation personal computer (PC)), one or more sub terminal devices also in the conference room (hereinafter referred to as a participant PC), an image display unit displaying images or pictures for all participants (hereinafter referred to as a projector), and a server are connected to one another through a network.
The conference system may include a function of allowing a participant to acquire data held by a projector or a server using a participant PC, or to capture a snapshot of an image or a picture being projected by a projector, or the like. In such a conference system, it is possible to arrange it so that a picture or an image being projected by the projector is captured and stored in the projector or the server, and the captured image is acquired through a participant PC or a terminal such as a PC located at other place.
For example, the information display system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-72687 is arranged so that a server has a function of causing a projector to display image information or the like received from a presentation PC, and a function of transmitting the image information received from the presentation PC to a participant PC in response to a request from the participant PC, in order to facilitate distribution of image information or the like to the participant viewing a presentation.
However, in the conventional conference system, instructions to the projector or the server such as an instruction to capture a projected picture or image and an instruction to acquire an image stored in the projector or the server need to be given from a terminal, such as a PC, connected to the server or the projector through a network. Thus, a participant can give an instruction to capture an image or acquire an image only when he/she has an operable terminal. Moreover, even if the participant has the operation terminal, he/she may not be able to give an instruction when the projector or the server cannot be accessed through the operation terminal in terms of security.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus and a conference system that make it possible to receive an instruction by a participant who does not have an operation terminal through which a projector or a sever can be accessed.